


Happiness is

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Aromantic Asexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve loved his roommates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085585
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	Happiness is

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Marvellous Aces** prompt [“They were roommates... just roommates” [A3]](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces)

Steve opens the door to the apartment, happy to finally be home after a long day. He sets his bag down by the door and makes his way into the living-room where he can hear the TV playing.

Bucky and Sam were playing videogames, playfully teasing one another.

He smiles softly at them.

Steve heads over to the couch. The two men play around him as he lays himself across their laps.

"Hey, Stevie." Bucky greets.

"We're having nachos for dinner," Sam says.

"Sounds good." Steve mumbles, closing his eyes.

This was home. Family.

There wasn't anything more he needed.


End file.
